one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost Vs Manchester Black
Marvel Vs DC! Which telepath will read out the other and claim victory: the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, or the Snarky Brit of the Elite? Intro The wind blows softly through several trees in an orchard outside of a massive mansion; the Charles Xavier Academy for Gifted Individuals. The grounds are mostly empty, the mutants within all out on different missions, but Quicksilver is darting around the outskirts of the grounds, standing guard. As he stops by the main road, he sighs. Quicksilver: Nothing, as usual. Nobody interesting ever comes by here anymore. Suddenly, the pupils of his eyes shrink, and he dons a smile on his face. Quicksilver: Ohmygod! Ice cream! The ice cream truck is here! The silver speedster shoots off... And runs right into a massive statue, knocking him out. Approaching footsteps are heard before a man with a trenchcoat, purple hair, and a large Union Jack tattoo walks through the gate to the grounds: Manchester Black. The Brit looks down at the mutant and rolls his eyes. Black: Security around here a bit lacking, eh? ???: Not entirely. Black looks up, and sees nobody. But he snickers, and walks through the manor's front doors, swinging them open with his mind and stepping into the front lobby. There, he looks up to the stairs and sees Emma Frost looking down upon him. Black: There you are. Frost: I know you're.... Hmm... Black: Now, if you don't... Ah hah. Both: You're a telepath. Black: But not the one I'm looking for. I guess I'll have to ask the manual way: Where's Exie? Frost: Manchester Black, leader of the terrorist group The Elite. A simple newspaper can sometimes do what reading a mind cannot. But I'm afraid the Professor isn't here, he's in a meeting. Black: Not something you'd just tell to any one "terrorist". You're not planning on letting me leave, ain't'cha ya tart? Emma's eyes narrow, and she walks down the stars in a seductive manner. When she reaches Black, she runs his fingers up his abs, until they reach his face. Announcer: Mind your victory! Ready! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Emma Frost! Manchester Black! Draw! 60 Frost uppercuts Black, and socks him twice more in the chest as he falls backwards. Though she aims to finish him off with a roundhouse kick to the face, Black catches her heel in the air. The elite then pushes it down to the ground while spinning around her, and hits his knuckles against the side of her face. Frost stumbles, and Black levitates a vase off of a table behind her, shattering it against the back of her head. This opens up the opportunity for Manchester to hit her with a hard right, and a kick to her abdomen. 55 Frost recovers and shakes a few loose hairs from her face, and Black lights up a fag in his mouth before eyeing her again. Melee ensues, with both telepaths dishing out punches and footwork on equal grounds. Each punch is blocked, and no advantage is gained by either since they can both read each other's minds. Eventually, the two catch each other's fists and begin a power struggle while looking eye to eye. Frost: You're not much of a gentleman. Black: Knockers aside, you're no lady. 46 Frost smiles and her hands change into diamond, gripping Black's hard and cracking his bones while he winces in pain. With a light toss, Frost throws Black through the roof of the room, then leaped up after him. When she arrives, Black is nowhere to be found, but as the White Queen turns around, she sees a massive red dragon crawling through the manor's hallway. Diamond arms crossed in front of her, she braces for an oncoming stream of flame which lights up the area and hits her with great force. Though she withstands the "blast", Emma leaves diamond form and the dragon instantly disappears along with its fire, leaving a slow-clapping Manchester behind. Frost: Mind games don't work on me. Perhaps you'd like a better demonstration. 32 Frost kicks at Black, who dodges, but his next punch is avoided by Frost. Getting in close, Frost makes eye contact with Black and a bright white light flashes in between them. Suddenly, both fighters are on the astral plane, where Emma spawns three clones and proceeds to beat down on Manchester. 24 Black eventually catches Frost by the arm and flips her over, slamming her back to the ground and destroying her copies. Though she gets right back up, the Brit steps on her cape, trapping her, and punches her repeatedly in the face with some coordinated fisticuffs. However, as he pummels her, he fails to notice the plane begin to shine and sparkle brightly, until suddenly a white flash illuminates the whole area. Black is incinerated by the light and kicked out of the mental plane, and when his real-world self recovers, he is kicked in the neck by Emma Frost, now in her complete diamond form. 15 Black uses his telekinesis to move Emma's next punch away from his face, but when he tries to strike he simply breaks his hand on Emma's diamond face. The White Queen then elbows him in the chin, punched him twice in the head, grabs him by the back of the neck, and slams his head into her kneecap. As he spits out a tooth, Frost throws him by the neck outside of the manor, where he crashes into and destroys a statue of Wade Wilson. Pained, Black stands up while Frost marches out the door into the steps. 7'' '''Black': Eat this! The Brit's eyes glow green, and he punches the ground. Though no stronger than a regular punch, he succeeds in using his telekinesis to lift several mid-size rocks up off the ground. Extending his arms, Black sends the rubble flying in a line towards Emma, who begins to punch and kick, shattering the ammo. However, they come too fast, and the rubble she creates merely rebounds back at her. The rocks stick to her diamond body, and it isn't long before Frost is covered head to toe with a thick prison. 2'' Black isn't done, and holds his hands out. With his eyes now burning with black and green light, he lifts two wings of the X-Mansion completely out of the ground. A clap of his hands sends the buildings smashing together, sandwiching the White Queen in between them. '''K.O!!!' As the buildings fall apart, Emma's diamond head shines amongst the rubble, her body still trapped beneath the stone. As she fades into unconsciousness and reverts back into her human form, a flick of Black's finger raises her out if the wreckage. ???: You were looking for me? Black doesn't need to turn around, having already sensed the presence of Professor X behind him. He spits at the ground and gently puts Emma down before brushing his coat off, back still towards Xavier. Black: From one telepath to one telepathetic... You've got some answers I need, Exie. Outro Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MANCHESTER BLACK! Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees